Dream a Little Dream
by Prestige Productions
Summary: With the threat of merging dimensions seemingly behind them, Gamindustri prepares to return to normalcy with the launch of a brand new app called "Find-A-Nep", unfortunately it works a little too well as Adult Nep and Uzume are brought back to the Hyperdimension. Now it's up to a new hire to the security force to watch over them until the glitch is fixed! *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah soo, here's my second go at a Hyperdimension Neptunia fic**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Gamindustri, and its characters all belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. All I own is Wulff_**

In the world of Gamindustri things are about as far from normal as one can possibly imagine: the people were governed by a pudding-loving Goddess who seemed to be more focused on gaming and going on about her day, while her younger sibling (and the nation's CPU Candidate) seemed to be baring the brunt of the load known as responsibility. But rather then rise up in revolt at the laidback deity and give her a punt from the Basilicom, the citizens were actually happy with their lady Purple Heart despite the looming CPU Shift period that lay ahead of theirs and every other nation.

"This whole Shift concept could lead to the rise of a new CPU in every other nation, but I really hope Nepgear finally gets the call up she deserves." The sandy-haired young man in question would take a generous swig of the coffee he had just purchased from the Ristarbucks behind him, savoring the flavor of the dark liquid as he continued his walk to the Basilicom and his first day on guard detail. It was everything that the young man who was born Wolfram und Hart (Luckily he had had it legally shortened to Wulff for the sake of his own sanity.) had worked his way up from a simple Hunter taking care of wild packs of Dogoos to eventually getting noticed by the Oracle of Planeptune herself, although he was still very unhappy about how the initial interview went down.

That day was the first time he had ever been asked to enter the inner sanctum of the Basilicom, it was a privilege generously reserved for those who were under the direct command of Lady Neptune (or in most cases Oracle Histoire or Lady Nepgear) so for someone of his vocation to be summoned into such a place either meant that he was in for a major commendation, or a divine and swift boot to the ass.

 _"I always knew that the Basilicom was a sight to be seen, but I didn't think that someone like me would be called in."_ Before Wulff could further contemplate on the myriad of reasons that his nation's higher ups to call a simple Hunter into the principal's office, he would be brought to attention by the sound of the door across from him opening as IF, the head of the Basilicom's Intelligence Division walking into the office with a purposeful stride in her step and a manila file in her hands as she looked him over without saying a word.

 _"Aww shit, what's the Intelligence Division want with me? I haven't lied on any paperwork since I forged Grammy's signature just so I can take that field trip to the Chocolate Factory, and that old battle axe STILL figured it out after the fact!"_ He would wince silently as his hand went to his back out of habit as the brunette took a seat at the desk across from him, her green eyes watching him like a dire wolf salivating over a future meal.

"Thank you for coming here so promptly today, I realize that with your workload that you're usually in the field around this hour but I consider this a matter of importance." IF would continue to watch his movements with a raised brow, his hand occasionally going to the middle of his back as she continued to make the poor schlub sweat. "Is everything alright? You seem to be a little out of it." Iffy would look down at the contents of his file for any signs of an injury in his medical record, finding only a note of a scar near his lower back.

"Yes ma'am, just an old childhood injury that flares up from time to time. Nothing really to worry about." Wulff would watch her reaction carefully, her raised eyebrow not exactly lowering in assurance at his words as she glanced through the contents of that file carefully. "With all due respect ma'am, why am I here? I've always completed my paperwork on time, I've done my best to keep squeaky clean with the people and my fellow Hunters alike, my résumé should pretty much speak for itself-" He would continue to rant and rave for a full minute leaving IF to rub her temples in exasperation before she slammed her hands down on the desk in order to silence him.

"Hey! This isn't a disciplinary issue so you can save your diatribes for your superiors back at the Hunters Guild..not that you'll be seeing them for much longer once we're done here." IF would sigh and close the file calm, making a note to question Histoire on just why in her three days (a staple of the small Oracle's processing habits) of deliberation that she would settle in on this individual. But before she could get to the real meat and potatoes of the matter at hand, he would stand up out of his seat and march up to the desk with an irritated look on his face.

"Ohh, so it's an old-fashioned firing then is it? After everything I've done for the good of Planeptune? Without me this place would be overrun with Dogoos and other pieces of crap that would try to eat us alive you stuck up-" IF would growl and grab the hysterical young man by the collar and shake him vigorously, not stopping until his steel gray eyes were spinning comedically.

"Now you listen to me you paranoid piece of dehydrated Ranpig jerky, nobody's here to fire you or crack the whip, as a matter of fact we were planning to-" Before she could go any further in her rant the door would open once again to disrupt any further hostilities, only this time Histoire herself would make her way into the office with an exhausted sigh as well as some messed up hair.

"Goodness gracious, Neptune is really insistent on shirking her responsibilities today. IF Please make sure that the intelligence briefings are set up for this afternoon's meeting, and do inform our security candidate that his evaluation will be moved to next week." Histoire would stop speaking to take note of her surroundings with a look of bewilderment as both Iffy and Wulff would be doing their best to act like they weren't seconds away from killing one another, Histy herself would give a polite smile to the hoodie-wearing young man sitting across from the desk. "Ahh I see you've already begun the interview process in my stead. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Hart, I trust that IF has given you the good news?"

The sandy-haired Hunter would look at the Oracle with a perplexed expression before looking to IF for some sort of verification on the issue, only to find that she now had a knowing expression upon her face as she gathered up his file.

"I was just about to let our friend here know when you showed up Histy, although I think it would mean a heck of a lot more if news of this magnitude came from the Oracle of Planeptune herself." IF would calmly adjust her green leaf bow as she took a seat on the edge of the desk as Histoire poured herself a cup of tea from a teapot that he was certain wasn't in the room before she showed up.

"Actually, an announcement like this would normally be handled by Neptune herself. But seeing as she's once again managed to slip out of the building in order to indulge her usual pudding cravings, and Nepgear has requested to take a personal day to herself then I suppose that duty has indeed fallen in my capable hands." Histoire would make her way over to the clearly bewildered Hunter and hold out a freshly minted identification badge. Wolfram und Hart; because of your exemplary service to the nation of Planeptune and its citizens, and on behalf of our beloved Lady Neptune, we of the Basilicom are pleased to offer you a position in our facility's security detail." Wulff would stand there with a look of dumbfounded awe at the opportunity being laid out in front of him, simply looking down at the ID badge as if it were one of the many Lost Treasures of Gamindustri before a cocky smirk finally crossed his face as he calmly took the badge out of the Oracle's hand.

"Man, the guys back at the guild are gonna hate me when they see me wearing one of these babies!"

Wulff would toss the empty coffee cup into a nearby waste receptacle as he looked up at the sky with a wistful smile, ships from the other nations making there way here in order to commemorate not only the impending successful launch of the "Find-A-Nep" App but also the two year anniversary of the peace that followed the Goddesses saving all of Hyperdimension from being merged with the Zero Dimension. _"Seems like it's going to be quite the day for our fair little burg, as a member of security it really wouldn't look too great for me to be late for my first day!"_ With a cocky smile decorating his expression, Wulff would make a beeline for the Basilicom before his new superiors would take note of his tardiness.

 _ **Sorry for the lack of main cast in this opener, I just wanted a nice quick start to a fic that I'm looking forward to digging into as time goes on, if you really need your Nep fix then please feel free to read my other HDN fic "A simple cup of coffee" and if you like what I'm doing then feel free to vote in the poll on my profile page.**_

 _ **Ta-Ta for now, and have a very Neppu-ful day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm amazed at the response this got from everyone, I didn't expect as many favs and follows as I did and I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

Neptune would be humming a little tune as she wandered the busy streets of downtown Planeptune, she enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the citizens going about their day albeit buzzing with a newfound nervous energy that she couldn't quite place.

"Ahh. Fresh air, blue-skies, now this is where a CPU should be: Out among the people enjoying the fruits of their labor alongside them." Neptune could feel herself growing giddy with excitement as she spied the very reason she had once again decided to bail on her duties as Goddess of Planeptune: For in the distance her favorite pudding shop would be selling their newest sweet treat. "A specialty, limited time offering of a pudding crafted in my very visage..with strawberries on top!" She could barely contain her excitement at the thought of getting to savor such a delicious snack, even as she thought back to an earlier argument with Histoire she had had on her way out of the building.

It had started like any other day at the Basilicom for the two of them, Neptune was busy settling up her room to hunker down for another day of gaming and snacking on pudding from her special fridge in the corner of her room while she and the other CPU's enjoyed themselves and (occasionally) let their little sisters in on the action.

At least that was how she planned it anyhow, as she used the Basilicom's communications system to reach out to her friends and fellow Goddesses to join her in shirking off their usual responsibilities and join her in a day of play (But to Neptune, it was just another Tuesday.) after all the Oracles could very well take up the job of running their nations just fine as they had during the unfortunate time when the four Goddesses had been kidnapped by the CFW empire way back when. Neptune still felt a particular tingle of pride in knowing that her usually meek and gadget crazy sister Nepgear had stepped up to the plate in leading the rescue effort alongside her fellow CPU Candidates: The always hardworking and equally Tsundere sniper Uni of Lastation (Whom Nep was sure that she clearly harbored more than just a close friendship with Nep Jr.) as well as twin siblings Rom and Ram of Lowee. (While one was as cute as a button and as sweet as a tube of frosting, the other..well Nep could easily see her taking up Blanc's fiery, curse-laden mantle one day) But despite all the camaraderie and friendship that had managed to be built up between them through their adventures, none of them would be able to find time to head over to Planeptune and spend any time with her!

"Neptune; well I appreciate the offer to drop by and spend the day gaming as is your usual custom, I'm afraid that I must decline. A rather important and limited Raid has become available in Four Goddesses Online and my guild and I are prepared to go for however long is deemed necessary in order to complete the task." Neptune couldn't exactly begrudge the busty blonde Goddess for being so dedicated to the lure of Online Gaming, it seemed like she literally lived and breathed for it judging by how many times she had fallen asleep during their times together (and even then she had managed to play at a pretty good level for someone in her condition.) but the calls that followed afterward would leave a lot more to be desired out of those particular individuals.

"You want me to play? Right now!?" Sounds of a ruckus in the background would cause the CPU of Planeptune to raise a curious eyebrow at what was happening on the other end. "Even if I weren't in the middle of a catastrophe right now-" This would pique the purple-headed girl's interest as she looked around for her gear and weapon quickly even as the disturbances in the background grew less pronounced, Blanc's voice becoming considerably clearer as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Now as I was saying earlier- Neptune? Neptune! GODDAMMITT NEPTUNE!"

Neptune had transformed and booked it to Lowee as fast as her wings could take her, nearly crashing through the snow-covered Basilicom's skylight and surprising the staff as well as C-Sha who had merely stopped by to report the completion of a quest.

"I'm hereeee! Where's the catastrophe, bring on the monsters!" Purple Heart would look around the building in search of any enemies, but instead would find only shocked citizens and an exasperated Hunter to greet her arrival. "Blanc said there was some kind of a catastrophe so I rushed over as soon as possible." Purple Heart would transform back to the normal and lovable Neptune that they were all familiar with, although those inside the ruined Basilicom were less then excited to see the happy go-lucky CPU as even C-Sha seemed a bit taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"Umm Neptune, as great as it is to see you right now..I have no idea what kind of catastrophe you're talking about, no monsters at all whatsoever. Believe me when I say that we have people who handle that sort of thing" C-Sha would smile politely as she laid a hand on the still-befuddled Neptune, even as the staff around her began calling out to try and pick up the mess that the errant CPU's crash landing while C-Sha got the details of what happened earlier on in Planeptune. "Ahh, I think I'm starting to understand where the mix-up happened: When Blanny said she was in the middle of a catastrophe, she didn't mean it as something world-ending, she's just been pressed by her editor to make the deadline for her next book and for her that's as close as it gets as to..well, a catastrophe!"

The brunette-haired Hunter would sigh calmly even as the staff finished picking up the broken glass and bits of flattened metal, Neptune calmly contemplating what she had been told before letting out a comically big sigh of disappointment.

"Allll riiight, guess I'll head on back home." Neptune would say this with a pout as she prepared to transform once more, only for C-Sha to sigh audibly while pointing to the front door. "Ohh right, I guess you guys don't need your skylight any wider do ya?" she would laugh nervously as she began making her way outside and transforming once more to begin her flight back to Planeptune all the while wondering how she was going to explain the incident to Histoire.

"I can't believe Histy didn't blow a gasket when I told her what happened, Iffy sure seemed riled up when she heard the news. I thought that vein in her forehead was gonna spew confetti by the time she was through yelling at me." Neptune would bounce on her feet excitedly as the line for the pudding inched forward, every customer served not only bringing her one step closer to her favorite snack but it also served as a bit of a death knell to those situated behind her as the supply of pudding was limited to just that line of customers. "Come on come on, you can't keep a girl from her pudding like this!" Her frustration towards having to wait in the agonizingly slow serving line brought to mind just how frustrated the last of her gaming buddies (and fellow CPU) Noire was upon receiving her call.

"Okay, So Vert's busy with some great online quest thingy, and Blanc will probably come my way whenever things with her book get settled..or when she realizes how I modified the Basilicom's skylight in which case I better run, but if there's one person I KNOW will join me on a good old fashioned gaming spree it'll be Noire." Neptune would bounce back and forth optimistically while waiting for Lastation's Basilicom to forward the call as she'd asked. "She'll have to join in, her Tsundere nature wouldn't dare allow her to say no to my request, not even her nose-to-the-grindstone fuddy duddiness could keep her from running when she sees the Nepsignal shining over the skies of Lastation!" She would sigh in relief as the sound of a connection being made followed by the sound of many angered voices in the background causing the lilac-haired CPU to move the phone away from her ear and wincing painfully, waiting until the noises died down to a dull roar before cautiously putting the receiver back to her ear. "Hellooo? Anybody home over there?"

"Tell the system admins to reboot the servers and double-check the firewalls, those hackers are NOT getting the better of us this season! Hello? Neptune what is it?" The irritated tone in Noire's voice was a clear sign that she was even more overworked then she usually was during the course of running Lastation, Neptune would grin seeing this as the perfect opportunity to wrangle her best buddy into playing hooky with her.

"Hey best buddy, you know what day it is so get your sweet tushie down here to the Basilicom so we can game it up!" She would grin in anticipation, imagining the raven-haired CPU's face blushing at the thought of being personally asked to come over while verbally arguing with herself for and against the idea, but as the seconds turned into minutes and Nep was continually left hanging as to what her friend's answer would be that feeling of confidence would begin to turn as sour as a pudding that had been left out of the fridge for way too long.

"Neptune..? Are you still there?" Noire's voice would fill the receiver once more, granting the worried Neptune some respite from her earlier fears as she looked back to her gaming setup: the system would be ready and waiting, everyone's favorite snacks were prepared in advance, and she'd even managed to cajole Iffy and Compa into moving the extra big couch into her bedroom just so everyone would have space to sit comfortably on this most wonderful of Tuesdays. "Neptune, I'm not gonna be able to make it today. Some uppity little hacker punks are trying to jam up Lastation's gaming servers, and I have to stay here and supervise the process. You understand right, with the CPU Shift period coming up we have to show the citizens of our nations that we can still get the job done when it counts."

And just like that the other shoe would drop and ruin what was supposed to be the perfect day of play, her fellow CPU's had decided to take the route of Paragon and put the needs of their countries before their own personal satisfaction. And even though she herself should be following through with this example as the Goddess of Planeptune, she had often left such tasks to those she knew where the right fit for the job: IF and Histoire were the public faces of Planeptune's public affairs, if Neptune herself stepped forward in the face of crisis, it would break away from her fun-loving and goofy character that everyone had grown to know and love.

But still, even as Neptune stood ever closer to finally getting her hands on the precious pudding, the thought of her friends not being there for her left a bit of a sting in her heart.

 _ **Okay, hear me out on this. I wasn't originally intending for this chapter to end on a bum note, but as I thought about it, I got curious as to how Nep-Nep really would react to everyone being too busy to play.  
The CPU Shift period really wasn't brought up much in Megadimension Neptunia thanks to the situation involving Uzume, Gold Third, and the attempted merging of Dimensions (My opinion after having played through it 3+ times just to get the true ending) so I figured..why not try and illustrate it here?**_

 _ **Next Chapter brings on the launch of Find-A-Nep, Wulff's first day, and the introduction of Uzume and Adult Neptune into the story. And while I hate to be THAT GUY, if you haven't already voted and you like what's going down in this story then go vote in the poll on the profile page and show HDN some love as it's a tight race between it and the second place option**_

 _ **Ta-ta for now**_


End file.
